Sentimientos
by Kath Kou
Summary: La agonía que sufre el corazón de una guerrera al recordar hechos de su vida que la marcaron para siempre... mejor pasen y lean :)


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA GUERRERA**

 **.**

 **.**

Soy una estrella fugaz que viaja por la oscuridad de la noche. Soy una Sailor. Una líder y guerrera que lucha contra el mal, siempre lo he sido. Desde que tengo memoria esto es lo que soy y esta es mi vida.

Mucho antes de mi nacimiento estaba predestinado que cada uno de los tres satélites del reino, escogería a aquella persona digna de ser una guerrera. Regulus, mi estrella, la mas brillante; me selecciono como líder del grupo de las Sailor Star Lights. Nuestra misión es proteger el Reino de Tankei, en Kinmoku y a nuestra futura gobernante, la princesa Kakyuu.

Desde pequeñas se nos entreno para ser las mejores guerreras del planeta, se nos inculco amor, y devoción únicamente por nuestra princesa, mucho antes de que tuviéramos elección. Claro que, antes no tenía problema con eso, hasta que a mi vida llego la presencia de… él.

Hace algunos años una terrible batalla que destruyo nuestro planeta nos hizo viajar por todas las galaxias en busca de nuestra princesa. Al llegar a un planeta azul llamado Tierra descubrimos que nuestra esencia de estrella en ese lugar era de hombre. Fue extraño para nosotras pero nos tuvimos que adaptar a ello.

Seiya Kou, el siempre popular y atractivo chico, como él mismo se describía, era una copia exacta de mi. Largo cabello azabache e intensos ojos zafiro, sus facciones eras mas marcadas por obvias razones y aunque éramos uno mismo; él desarrollo su propia personalidad casi apropiándose de mi y obligándome a vivir sus sentimientos. En un principio creí que podría controlarlo pues a fin de cuentas él era yo, mi otro yo, tal vez, mitad él mitad yo, el punto es que ambos estábamos en un mismo ser.

Yo mujer, él, un hombre, cuerpos diferentes pero un mismo corazón y en algún momento de nuestro existir en aquel planeta azul, y muy a pesar de mi resistencia, llegamos a compartir los mismos sentimientos por aquella chica de blonda cabellera.

Mis " _hermanos"_ terrenales comenzaron a preocuparse por mi; por él, y con justa razón. El chico cada vez se distanciaba mas de la misión, encontrar a mi único amor, la princesa. Confieso que en un principio comencé a sentir cierto recelo pues mis _"hermanos"_ se preocupaban demasiado por él y a pesar de que éramos uno mismo nunca se preguntaron por el corazón de su líder.

Siempre pensando en Seiya, en lo que Seiya iba a sufrir, Seiya, Seiya, Seiya pero, ¿y Figther? Muy a pesar de que yo sabía cual era mi misión y sabía cual era mi lugar, parece que Seiya no lo tenia del todo claro. Fue sumamente difícil resistirme a los sentimientos que el chico le profesaba a Serena Tsukino, después de todo, el corazón que comenzaba a enamorarse era el mío..

¿Quien diablos se creía Seiya Kou para llegar y disponer de mis sentimientos? Yo tenia todo claro, era mi corazón el que al final de todo iba a sufrir, era yo la persona que después de todo saldría lastimada. No pude evitarlo, Seiya vino a revolucionar mi mundo junto con aquella chica.

Siempre fui una guerrera entregada a su misión, nada me importaba, nada que no fuera el bienestar de la princesa. Mi compañera Maker muchas veces llego a dudar de mis sentimientos por la princesa, decía que mi devoción rayaba mas allá de lo permitido. Por supuesto estaba equivocada.

Mis sentimientos a la princesa Kakyuu no se comparaban con lo que llegue a sentir por la princesa de la luna. No quería reconocerlo, me rehusaba a sentir algo por alguien que no fuera Kakyuu y mi deber. Eso, era algo que como guerrera no podía concebir. Aunque en el fondo sabía que si lo reconocía estaría perdida al igual que Seiya.

No podía fijarme en alguien mas, mucho menos en alguien que estaba a años luz de mi vida, a años luz de mi corazón pues la chica ya tenia dueño.

Estaba demasiado extrañada ante aquellas sensaciones, es decir, yo era mujer, soy mujer. En Kinmoku. Y aunque mi vida estuviera dedicada a mi princesa sin tener derecho a enamorarme, alguna vez, antes de aquella batalla me imagine al lado de un guapo chico.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrirme enamorada de Serena y se que jamas voy a volver a sentir algo que si quiera se llegue a comparar. No a pasado en todo este tiempo y sé que no pasara. También sé que Serena será la única mujer en mi vida de la que pueda enamorarme.

El día que partimos de la Tierra me sentí vacía, sentí que faltaba una enorme parte de mi, una mitad que debía y no estaba. Faltaba Seiya, faltaba mi corazón completo y faltaba ella.

Un enorme dolor en el pecho se instalo en mi una vez que atravesamos la atmósfera de ese planeta. Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace segundos. El crujir de mi corazón y su inevitable derrumbe se hicieron presentes en mi ser, colapsando todo en mi interior. Las lagrimas de Seiya brotaron en su interior, las mias por el contrario, quisieron hacerlo pero no me atreví.

Ambos sabíamos que estábamos muriendo y que después, nada volvería a ser igual. La diferencia era que; si él quería, podía olvidar, dormir por la eternidad con el recuerdo de la chica a su lado pero yo; yo tendría que enfrentarme todos los días a su bello pero doloroso recuerdo y a la verdad de no tenerla a mi lado y peor aun saberla en brazos de alguien mas.

El contemplar aquel panorama de mi vida me provocaban un nudo en la garganta y unas terribles ganas de llorar, anhelaba regresar por ella y llevarla conmigo para dejar de sentir ese dolor pero no podía, ahora estaba con mi princesa y aquella demostración de amor seria tomada como un acto de traición. Nosotros no teníamos lugar en la vida de Serena.

En mi nueva vida faltaría su preciada compañía, su hermoso resplandor iluminando mis días. Mis compañeras jamas entenderían el inmenso sacrificio que tuve que hacer para partir. Nunca sentirían todo el dolor que sentí en esos momentos, al dejar aquel planeta, y tampoco entenderán el inmenso amor que ambos llegamos a sentir por la rubia, que a pesar de que me sentí desfallecer, nos hicimos a un lado para que ella fuera feliz.

Con el tiempo aprendi a vivir con el recuerdo de lo que esa chica significo en mi vida, aun la recuerdo pero el dolor ya no es tan intenso como lo era antes. Hoy puedo agradecer al cruel destino el conocerla por que a pesar de todo lo sufrido pude conocer lo que es el verdadero amor.

Mi vida estaba destinada a un amor impuesto y a la soledad, gracias a ella hoy puedo saber lo que es amar, conozco la alegría que representa para tu vida el ser amado y el como ilumina tus días. Se lo que es sentir el corazón acelerado por su sola presencia, su risa y tengo fe en que algún día tal vez en otra vida pueda encontrar un amor igual, que me llene de felicidad.

Encontrar algún chico que me saque una sonrisa con tan solo recordarlo o que mi corazón se acelere con una foto, poder sentir ese amor desbordante que sentí por ella y que me haga ilusionarme con que algún día nos encontremos. Estoy segura que Seiya estaría feliz de encontrarse con Serena en alguna otra vida con la oportunidad de realizar su amor. Nuestro amor.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mis amadas estrellas fugaces, bienvenidos una vez mas**

 **a mi espacio. Y pues nada, resulta que a mi salud**

 **le dio por irse de vacaciones muy lejos de mi y aproveche este tiempo**

 **libre para editar algunas historias y este one shot**

 **resulto de una rato de inspiración y pensando en**

 **una de mis Sailor favoritas.**

 **Ya saben que no es obligación pero me encantaria leer sus**

 **comentarios, como siempre les digo me hacen muy feliz**

 **y los agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **Les mando un mega abrazo virtual y mis mejores deseo junto**

 **con un excelente inicio de semana.**

 **¡Que el eterno e inmenso resplandor de las estrellas los**

 **ilumine siempre!**


End file.
